Gabriella: War of Gardania
''Gabriella: War of Gardania ''is an upcoming Filipino fantasy film featuring the Love Autopsy character Gabriella, produced by Sauquillo Films and released by Love Autopsy Pictures. It is the fifth installment of Love Autopsy Cinematic Universe (LACU). The film is directed by Gray Knight who wrote the film and stars an ensemble cast including Jane Sauquillo, Lina Sauquillo, Jewel Barco, Jade Cho, Mario Sauquillo, Lyka Campbell, RJ Manipol, Martin Manipol, Lianne Sauquillo, Lina Campbell, Xyriel Sauquillo and Gray Knight. The film follows Princess Gabriella, a telepathic mutant who goes in a mission to bring back peace in Gardania. It is scheduled to be released in February 14 2017 in Digital HD in Youtube. Development of War of Gardania, began in late 2015 after the success of Sharpay and Iceman when Jane Sauquillo began writing a screenplay which borrow concepts from Captain America: Civil War. Premise After the events of Princess Music Academy, peace returns to Gardania but a Mutant Registration Act fractures the whole mutant community, Gabriella was tasked to take a side and save her kind. Cast *Jane Sauquillo as Princess Gabriella-A mutant with powerful telepathy and telekinesis and Gardania's second crowned princess and Sharpay's best friend. She is the keeper of the powerful Infinity stones. Gabriella were tasked to solve the mystery of the explosion of the palace. *Lina Sauquillo as Miss Minchin-The mother of Gabriella and Genevieve and the strict headmistress of Princess Music Academy. *Jewel Barco as Queen Sharpay-A mutant who has the ability to control the weather. After the events of Princess Music Academy, Sharpay take the role of the Queen of the palace. *Jade Cho as Princess Genevieve-A mutant with the ability to create portals to teleport through her mind. Genevieve was promoted as one of the junior members of Avenger X and Gabriella's assistant in her journey. *Lyka Campbell as Princess Lacey-A mutant who can control and create water. Lacey is the youngest student in Princess Music Academy who dreams to be a member of Avenger X. *Lianne Sauquillo as Princess Kelsi-A mutant with the ability to create and control flowers and plants and one of the princesses of Gardania and student at Princess Music Academy. *Lina Campbell as Lacey's Mother-Lacey's mother and a mutant who can contol any liquid. *Mario Sauquillo as King Reginald-Miss Minchin's husband and father of Gabriella and Genevieve. *Gray Knight as Rogue-A mutant who can absorb the abilities, personalities and memories of anyone he touches. Introvert and loyal follower of the rules of the kingdom and leader of the revolution of mutants. *RJ Manipol as Kristoff-A mutant who can engage in magic and control magnetic fields. Kristoff is promoted by Sharpay as one of the Junior members of Avenger X. *Martin Manipol as Olaf-A mutant who can engage in magic. He is Kristoff's younger brother and appointed as one of the Junior member of Avenger X. *Xyriel Sauquillo as Princess Erika-The energetic and optimistic student of Princess Music Academy. She is a mutant with the ability to engage in magic using her spells from Hogwarts. *Alpha Mae Sauquillo as Queen Laverna-The former queen of Gardania who dies in the explosion. *Additionally, Anthony Ancero plays the young En Sabah Nur in the post credits scene. Development In early 2016, Jane Sauquillo is already in negotiations for a solo film featuring her character Gabriella after the success of Sharpay and Iceman films. The film will be made after Princess Music Academy with Knight set to direct and will feature the return of Jewel Barco reprising her role as Princess Sharpay as well as Jade Cho as Genevieve, Lina Sauquillo as Miss Minchin, Mario Sauquillo as King Reginald and Lianne Sauquillo as Kelsi. Filming Principal Photography began on November 25 2013 in Mang Inasal inside Robinsons Imus.Filming had to begin in November 2013 to accommodate the cast's individual schedules. Love Autopsy Studio in Regatta Classic Subdivision, Sauquillo Real Estate and Lotus Mall Imus were also used as filming locations. Additional filming took place in Our Lady of Lourdes Church, Burnham Park, Botanical Garden in June 2016. On November 6 2016, Gray Knight announced on Facebook that the first-unit production for the film wrapped. Marketing On October 30 2016, the first stills from the film were released in Facebook featuring the characters of Gabriella, Miss Minchin, Kelsi, Kristoff and Genevieve. On November 30, the first two teasers of the film was released by Love Autopsy Channel on Youtube. On December 1, Jane Sauquillo released the character of posters of Gabriella and Miss Minchin on Instagram. Notes *The film is the first film in the universe that have Gabriella as the main character of the story, Most of the films focus on Sharpay. *The character of Gabriella were inspired by Disney character of the same name that appeared in High School Musical series and inhibits super-powers including Telekinesis and Telepathy from the X-MEN superhero Jean Grey/Phoenix. *The film is the fourth solo film in the series after Sharpay: Princess of Gardania, Iceman and Snow White. *The film's title were inspired from Captain America: Civil War Category:Filipino Web Television Film Category:Filipino Fantasy Film Category:List of Love Autopsy Cinematic Universe Films __FORCETOC__